Valentine's Day Love
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: A late Valentine's Day One-Shot for all you wonderful readers! Hope you had a happy one! And sorry for the VERY long hiatus that I've had...and might still be having


**A/N: **Here I am! I know this is late for Valentine's Day. It was ALMOST done, but I wasn't in a good enough mood to finish and edit it. But now it's done. I'm sooo sorry. Lately I've been really busy. And when I'm not busy, I'm not in the mood to write. I'm in a watch/read mood lately. So...I don't know what's going to happen. As for ALS, I finished the next chapter, but chapter 17 isn't done(not even started!) because I don't know what to write. So, let me ask you this: **Would you like chapter 16 w/o a preview of 17(and no set date of when 17 will be posted) or wait until 17 is done, and then, a better chance of faster updates after that? **It's all, a mystery, but I'm sure, after 17, I will be able to write. So, it depends on you(but mostly me :P) Anyways, TWO more things before I let you read(if you're still reading this). I feel like this is rushed(HA!) even though it's so long. Weird... and two, **How was/Hope you had an awesome Valentine's Day!!! **(and Chinese New Year if you celebrate!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3!

* * *

It was that time of the year again, Valentine's Day. A day to celebrate lovers. A day dedicated to Cupid, where girls give chocolates to friends and the one they like. More importantly, it is a great time for one to confess their love.

"Ne, Valentine's Day is coming up, you know." Aya said.

"And?" Nanami asked.

The three were currently in their favorite cafe. It was a Saturday, and Valentine's was on Monday this year.

"Do you guys have someone in mind to give chocolates too?" Aya asked.

"Not this year," Nanami said "What about you Aya?"

"Sadly, no." Aya said, depressed.

"Cheer up Aya, there's always next year." Miyu smiled.

"I guess." Aya said as she started mumbling to herself.

"What about you Miyu?" Nanami asked, taking a bite out of her parfait.

"Eh? Me?" Miyu questioned, as she stopped twirling her drink's straw.

"Yeah, anyone special?" Nanami smirked.

"I think I'll just do what I did last year. Chocolates for you, Aya, Kanata......" Miyu said counting on her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. But anybody special? Like, perhaps a certain senpai?" Nanami hinted.

"W-what are you talking about Nanami?" Miyu said flustered.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed Miyu. You can tell us. Are you planning on giving Mizuki-senpai chocolates and confessing?" Aya smiled.

"......M-maybe." Miyu said in barely a whisper.

"Kyaa!!! We knew it!" Nanami and Aya screamed, catching the attention of several customers.

"Keep it down you two." Miyu said blushing like mad.

"So, have you decided?" Nanami asked.

"Decided what?" Miyu questioned, her face still radiating heat.

"Store-bought or homemade, silly." Aya said.

"No. Does it really matter?" Miyu asked.

"Of course it does!" Aya shouted.

"Homemade chocolates give more feeling, I would definitely stick with that." Nanami said.

"You guys know I can't cook for the life of me." Miyu said.

"It's not that hard. Just follow the instructions in the recipe book." Aya said.

"Even if you say that Aya...my dishes always end of exploding, or inedible." Miyu said.

"You'll do fine, if you have Saionji-kun help you." Nanami said.

"Kanata? There's no way he'll help me." Miyu said.

The two girls exchanged a glance with one another, looking like they were saying "Probably."

"Anyways, you'll be fine Miyu. Now let's go buy ingredients." Nanami said as she dragged Miyu out of the shop.

"Wait up you two." Aya said as she left some money on the table and ran after the two.

Two hours later, Miyu was home looking at the bag of supplies she was "forced" to buy.

Truthfully, amongst the craziness of searching for the perfect shapes and ingredients, Miyu found herself getting excited. Even now, her heart was beating as she imagined what she would produce.

It was still pretty early in the day, four in the afternoon. Kanata was not home yet, he had left to hang out with Santa for the day. Miyu thought for a bit, and decided to make dinner and then work on the chocolates.

Another two hours later, Kanata came home.

"Tadaima." Kanata said.

He didn't receive a response, but he knew the blonde was home, by the smell emiting from the kitchen.

"Miyu, what are you up to?" Kanata asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Kanata. I didn't hear you come in. Dinner's on the table in the living room, you can reheat it if it's still cold." Miyu said as she continued mixing while peering at the cook book.

"What are you doing now?" Kanata asked again.

"Hm?" Miyu questioned, not looking up from the book.

"What's with all the ingredients? What are you making?" Kanata asked for the third time.

"Oh. Uhm..." Miyu said as a blush formed on her cheek, less visible because of the flour on her face. (A/N: Don't kill me. I'm pretty sure there's no flour necessary to make chocolate, correct me if I'm wrong. But I just wanted to make it look like she was messy xP, anyways back to the story.)

"Yes?" Kanata questioned.

"Nothing, really." Miyu muttered.

Kanata, obviously not believing her, went up next to the blonde and snatched away the book.

"Hey, give that back." Miyu said dropping the whisk in the bowl to reach for the book.

"Chocolates?" Kanata questioned.

It only took a couple seconds for Kanata to realize what Miyu was doing, and when he did, he smirked. Miyu, knowing he figured it out, shrank back as her blush increased.

"Chocolates huh? Homemade too." Kanata said.

"W-what?" Miyu asked.

"And who are you giving these to?" Kanata smirked.

"T-that's none of y-your business! Miyu said, a bit too loudly.

"Well, whoever it is. I feel sorry for him. He'll have to eat your poisonous cooking." Kanata teased.

"Shut up Kanata." Miyu said in a warning tone.

"Why not just buy him store bought chocolates? Saves time and a trip to the hospital." Kanata said.

"Shut up!" Miyu said glaring at the boy as she snatched the book back.

"Need any help?" Kanata asked.

"I don't need _your _help." Miyu said angrily.

"But you admit you do need help." Kanata smirked.

"I don't need your help or anyone's help." Miyu said.

"Are you sure about that now?" Kanata teased.

"You know what?! Just shut up Kanata! I'll make the most delicious chocolate in the world and make him fall in love with me, _without your help_!" Miyu shouted.

"I'd like to see that happen." Kanata said as he exited the kitchen, leaving a fuming Miyu.

"That jerk." Miyu said as she began mixing again, only with more force.

Kanata had turned on the television, loudly. Miyu glared at the door, hoping it would go through and hit the brunet. Meanwhile, her hand unconsciously sprinkled in another ingredient.

~~~o-o-o~~~

Kanata was sitting in the living room, bored. Though the television was on, it wasn't anything interesting. He kept it on, just to annoy Miyu, while he was deep in thought, occasionally taking a bite of food.

He finished dinner twenty minutes later, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Miyu was still working, making sure to ignore the brunet. Kanata smirked as he walked in, "Hey Miyu, I'll just leave the dishes here. Since you'll be washing your stuff later anyways."

Miyu continued to ignore the blonde, keeping her nose buried in the cookbook.

"I'll take that a yes. So, I'll take a bath and go to sleep. Don't stay up too late." Kanata said.

Miyu glanced at the door as the brunet closed it.

'It's tiring to be mad at him for so long.' Miyu thought as she let out a small yawn.

"I should finish up soon, I'm tired already." Miyu said to herself as she poured the batter into the molds on the pan.

"There." Miyu said as she filled the last mold.

Satisfied, Miyu wrapped the pan in foil and placed it in the freezer.

"Now, we wait." Miyu said as she cleaned up.

In an hour, Kanata had bathed, finished his homework and headed off to bed. But he couldn't sleep. For the past half hour, or so, he had lay awake in his futon, tossing and turning. He couldn't keep a certain blonde, and chocolates out of his mind.

After ten more minutes, he finally decided to get up. Thinking Miyu was done by now, he planned to go into the kitchen and drink some milk, hopefully allowing him to sleep better.

He slid open his door and stepped out into the cool hallway. As he walked towards the kitchen, passing the porch, he spotted the blonde. She was curled up in the corner of the porch, hugging her knees against her chest, head down.

Feeling immediately worried, he walked up to her, "Miyu? Are you okay?"

There was no response from the blonde.

"Are you sleeping?" Kanata asked.

Miyu, this time, shook her head gently from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Kanata asked, voice full of concern, as he squatted next to her.

"The c-chocolates." Miyu hiccuped.

"What happened with the chocolates?" Kanata asked, patiently like he was talking to a small child.

"They're not..." Miyu said.

"Not?" Kanata pushed on.

"......Not good." Miyu said, her silent sobs breaking the silence of the night.

"Don't cry Miyu, I'm sure they're fine." Kanata said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"They're not." Miyu snapped, as her head whipped up to glare at the boy, the tears stinging in her eyes.

"How so?" Kanata asked calmly.

"They didn't harden." Miyu said softly, burrying her face in her knees once again.

"Leave it in longer." Kanata said.

"No, I left it in there for an hour, it should've harden by now. And I stuck my finger in to taste it, and..." Miyu said.

"And?" Kanata mimicked.

"And.....it's not edible." Miyu said, a small blush forming at her cheeks.

"I told you." Kanata said letting out a small laugh.

"Shut up." Miyu said.

Kanata sighed as he plopped down next to the blonde, watching the moon in the darkened sky.

"It'll be fine." Kanata said after a while.

"How?" Miyu asked, still not looking up.

"Because.......because it's you." Kanata said.

"What?" Miyu said, lowering her arm enough to peek at the boy.

"Because it's you, I'm sure it'll be fine." Kanata said.

"....Thanks." Miyu smiled.

"Anyways, now instead of moping, you need another plan in action." Kanata said.

Miyu nodded her head as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"So how much ingredients do you have left?" Kanata asked.

Miyu bit her lower lip and didn't respond.

"I don't think that's a good sign. What do you need?" Kanata asked.

"...Cocoa powder and milk." Miyu said.

"Aren't those the most important ingredients?" Kanata questioned.

Miyu looked away.

"Okay, well you still have tomorrow to remake the chocolates." Kanata said.

Receiving no response he continued, "And I can help you if you want."

"The stores will be so crowded tomorrow, and everything will be sold out." Miyu said quietly.

Kanata sighed, "That's true."

After silence for about two minutes, Kanata spoke again.

"Put on your jacket Miyu." he said getting up.

"What?" Miyu questioned.

"We're going out." Kanata smiled.

Ten minutes later, both teens were dressed and out the door.

"Where are we going, at this time of night anyways?" Miyu asked.

"The convienience store." Kanata said as the two began walking.

"Huh?!" Miyu questioned.

"Milk and cocoa powder." Kanata said.

"Well...milk sure. But cocoa powder?" Miyu asked.

"You never know." Kanata said.

"And what happens if we can't find it?" Miyu questioned.

"We keep going until we find a store with cocoa powder." Kanata said.

"You don't have to do this you know." Miyu said.

Kanata just turned, looked at the blonde smiling and kept walking with Miyu next to him.

After another ten minutes of walking, the two arrived at the convienience store.

Stepping inside, they were greeted by the warm air from the heater.

"Welcome." the cashier said.

The two teens bowed in response as they began searching the aisle.

Finding the milk was no problem at all, but the cocoa powder was a bit more of a trouble.

"Let's face it Kanata, there's no cocoa powder in this store, and there won't be in any. This is a _convienience _store, they won't have things like cocoa powder." Miyu said.

"Don't give up so easily Miyu. What happened to making the world's best chocolate and having him fall in love with you?" Kanata asked, keeping his eyes on the shelves.

"T-that was..." Miyu said blushing.

"Anyways, if we can't find cocoa powder, we can find an alternative." Kanata said.

"Alternative, like?" Miyu asked.

"Well we could get up bright and early in the morning and beat the old folks into the market, or you can try melting unsweetened chocolate." Kanata said.

"I don't think that would work so well, I wouldn't trust melting already made chocolate." Miyu said.

"Okay, so we'll go in the morning." Kanata said.

"It's okay Kanata. I can go by myself." Miyu smiled.

"You sure?" Kanata questioned.

"Positive, besides, didn't you make plans with Santa early in the morning." Miyu said.

"Yeah." Kanata said.

"I'll be fine, you said so." Miyu said.

"Okay, you want to buy the milk now or later?" Kanata asked.

"Now's alright with me." Miyu said.

"Sure." Kanata said as he started walking towards the front.

"Neh Kanata." Miyu said.

"What?" Kanata asked.

"I'm kind of hungry, want a midnight snack?" Miyu asked holding a box of cookies.

"Seriously, you're going to get fat you know." Kanata said.

"So what." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"Fine, fine," Kanata laughed "Is that all you want?"

"Can I get more?" Miyu asked smiling.

"I'm afraid to answer that question." Kanata said.

"I'll be right back." Miyu said taking off leaving the box of cookies with him.

In a couple of minutes, Miyu was back with two small frozen cakes.

"Two? Now you're really going to get fat." Kanata said as the two walked up to the counter.

"Two is perfect. One for me, one for you." Miyu said as the cashier scanned the items.

"Me? No, I'm going to bed as soon as I get home." Kanata said.

"Kanata, don't be such a party pooper." Miyu said, digging in her pockets as the price rang up.

"Whatever." Kanata said handing over a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you, come again." the cashier said as the two left.

"You're eating it right?" Miyu asked.

"...Maybe a bite." Kanata said.

"Yay!" Miyu smiled.

"How childish." Kanata said.

"Whatever Kanata." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

The two returned home and went straight to the kitchen. First, putting the milk into the fridge. Then Kanata made some tea for the two while Miyu got the forks and plates.

"Itadakimasu." Miyu said as she took a bite of her cake.

"Uwah! It's so good. Aren't you going to try yours Kanata?" Miyu asked.

Kanata sighed as he picked up his fork and took a bite of the cake.

He immediately made a face and put the fork down.

"You don't like it?" Miyu asked.

"I don't like sweet things." Kanata said taking a sip of tea.

"Really? But what about your obsession with pumpkins?" Miyu questioned, taking another bite.

"It's not an obsession." Kanata said, a blush forming.

Miyu just shrugged and took another bite, happily.

"Anyways, that's different. I don't like sweets, as in the artifical sweets." Kanata said.

"Weird." Miyu said.

"What?" Kanata questioned.

"Then what do you do about Valentine's Day?" Miyu asked.

"What do you mean?" Kanata said taking a sip of his tea.

"I mean, you're popular. So lots of girls give you chocolates right?" Miyu said.

"Yeah, so what." Kanata said.

"So, what do you do then?" Miyu asked.

Kanata sighed, "I give them to the other guys."

"That's so mean!" Miyu shouted.

"I didn't ask for them in the first place." Kanata said.

"But those girls put in a lot of effort, whether they bought it through an angry mob or made them by hand." Miyu said.

"They put all their feelings into it." Miyu said blushing.

"Again, I never asked for it." Kanata said.

Miyu looked thoughtful as she took yet another bite.

"Anyways, what are we going to do about this cake?" Kanata asked.

"Eh?" Miyu questioned.

"I'm not eating it. And if you eat two, it's not good for you." Kanata said.

"I guess..." Miyu said.

"Should we throw it away?" Kanata asked.

"That's such a waste Kanata." Miyu said.

"Well, you shouldn't have bought it in the first place." Kanata said.

"Well, _you _should've told me you didn't like sweets in the first place." Miyu retorted.

"Fine, I admit, I should've. But the problem now is what to do with this cake." Kanata said.

"I'll eat it." Miyu said.

"You'll get sick." Kanata said.

"Kanata." Miyu said.

"Miyu." Kanata mimicked.

Miyu scoffed as she took another bite of her own cake, now half eaten.

Kanata sighed, "I can eat half."

"Really?" Miyu asked, eyes sparkling.

Kanata slightly rolled his eyes as he picked up his fork.

"You should learn to like sweets Kanata." Miyu said happily.

"And why's that?" Kanata asked.

"Because one day, the girl you like will want you to eat cake with her in the middle of the night." Miyu smiled.

"Aren't you describing yourself?" Kanata asked.

"I mean, with the exception of the 'girl you like' part." Kanata quickly added, a small blush forming.

"Ehehe. Perhaps." Miyu smiled, turning a slight crimson shade herself.

"Here." Kanata said sliding the plate across the table.

Miyu, finished with her own cake, took a bite, "Yummy."

"Too sweet." Kanata said.

"It's perfect." Miyu smiled.

"Whatever." Kanata replied.

And the night went on, with Miyu eating her cake while Kanata drank his tea. Finally, around one in the morning, the two headed off to bed.

"Night Kanata." Miyu said as they arrived at her door.

"Night." Kanata said as he headed down the hall to his own room.

"Oh, Kanata." Miyu called.

"What?" Kanata asked turning around.

"Thanks, for tonight." Miyu smiled.

Kanata smiled as well and waved 'good night' before he continued walking.

~~~6 hours later~~~

Kanata woke up, and got ready to meet with Santa. By then Miyu had already left, leaving him a quick note and breakfast at the kitchen table. When Kanata finished eating, Miyu still wasn't back, so he left.

"Tadaima." Miyu called as she entered the temple.

"Kanata left already huh?" Miyu said to herself as she received no response.

She entered the kitchen and found the reply note on the counter.

Miyu,

I went out with Santa. I'll be back home in time to cook dinner. Can you try to be done by then? And, **please**, I **beg** of you, let the house still be standing when I get back. Well, have fun, but not too much fun that you burn the house down. ;)

-Kanata

"That jerk." Miyu mumbled.

Deciding to write back a response, as she would give him the silent treatment, she turned the paper over. Instead of a mean response, she saw two words that made her smile instead.

"**Good luck!(:**"in big bold letters.

"Well maybe I spoke too soon." Miyu smiled as she got to work.

By lunch time, Miyu had finished making her chocolates. She wrapped them up nicely, adding a small name tag to each box. While she was at the market, she had picked up some store bought chocolates for her friends as well. Now she had four wrapped boxes in a bag sitting by her desk.

It was pretty early, and Miyu was bored, and hungry. She decided to call Aya and Nanami and the three met up in their usual cafe to eat and then later, shop. Miyu returned home just as Kanata finished cooking dinner. The two ate, bathed and went to sleep.

Finally, morning came.

Miyu got up early, for once, so she could prepare. She she fixed up her hair, put on a little bit of make up and wore her special necklace that her mom had given her for her birthday a few years ago. There wasn't much she could do to dress up, as they wore uniforms. But she tried her best. Miyu double, even triple checked her bag for the chocolates, making sure they were safe and secure in her school bag, before the two left the house.

"Today's the day, huh." Kanata said.

"Y-yeah." Miyu said. She was nervous since she woke up that morning, the butterflies would not stop fluttering inside her stomach.

Kanata took a sharp breath, "It'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Miyu asked.

"Because I said so." Kanata said as the two arrived at school.

Miyu didn't have a chance to respond as Kanata's fan girls started showing up.

Miyu walked by herself into the school building, to be greeted by Aya and Nanami at the lockers.

"Morning." the two said.

"Morning Aya-chan. Nanami-chan." Miyu said opening her bag.

"Here." Miyu said handing the two boxes to the girls.

"This is?" Aya asked.

"Chocolates for my best friends." Miyu smiled.

"Aww, thanks Miyu-chan." Aya said hugging the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks." Nanami smiled.

"So how is the _other _chocolates?" Aya asked.

"It turned out okay." Miyu said, blushing lightly.

"When are you giving it to him?" Aya questioned.

"I told him to meet me at lunch, on the roof." Miyu said, still blushing.

"You called him last night?" Nanami questioned.

"Y-yeah." Miyu replied.

"It's going to go great. I just know it." Aya beamed as the girls stepped into the classroom.

The time in the classroom seemed to past much too quickly, and pretty soon it was lunch time.

"Miyu." Aya said, eyes glittering.

"Uhm...yes Aya?" Miyu asked, sweatdropping.

"What are you still doing here? Hurry up, and go already!" Aya half-yelled.

"Yeah, Miyu. Good luck." Nanami said giving the blonde a gentle shove out the door.

"Erm....thanks." Miyu mumbled as she walked down the hallway, package held close to her heart.

Miyu felt her heartbeat increase with every step she took. A million things were running through her mind.

She finally reached the stairs leading to the roof. She stopped and stood there, her mind telling her that she was being an idiot and should just turn back around. Whatever force it was, she began to climb up those steps. Slowly, one at a time.

She opened the door, just as slowly. On the other side, revealed was the boy overshadowing her mind and heart. Mizuki Yamamura.

He turned at the sound of the door opening, and smiled as he saw the blonde. Miyu couldn't help but smile back as she advanced towards him.

She had met Mizuki at the beginning of the school year, he was the president of the club Miyu decided to join, Gardening. Miyu didn't particularly want to join the club. but she had no choice. She needed school credit, so she decided to take up Gardening Club. There, she met Mizuki, and everything just went on from there.

"Hey Miyu." Mizuki greeted.

"H-hi." Miyu replied timidly.

"It's a nice day, isn't it." Mizuki said.

Miyu looked up at the boy, the warm sun shining down on his face, the wind blowing through his hair, all this made him even more handsome.

"Y-yeah." Miyu mumbled.

"So, what do you need?" Mizuki asked.

Miyu breathing grew rapid as her hands clutched the package behind her back.

"Uhm." Miyu said licking her lips.

"Hm?" Mizuki questioned as he turned to face the blonde.

"..I l-like you senpai." Miyu said thrusting the chocolates in front of her.

Mizuki looked taken aback for a second as he stared at the chocolates in hand, and then he smiled

"Arigatou Miyu-chan. That makes me really happy, because I like you too." he said.

Miyu gasped in shock, and held her breath. Her heart was pounding, from anxiety as well as happiness. She couldn't believe her ears, Mizuki-senpai liked her back.

"But...I can't go out with you." Mizuki said, turning around to face the sun.

...It was like a bomb. Waved over the city, threatening to drop. However, it passed and went on. But, just when everyone thought it was over with, it was thrown back. Emotions exploded. There was crisis and pain everywhere, as the center tried to maintain control.

"...W-what?" Miyu scarcely whispered.

"I can't go out with you Miyu-chan." he said, not looking at her.

"Why?" Miyu asked.

"I can't, and I can't accept those chocolates." Mizuki said, still facing the sun.

Miyu's hand, no, her whole body was unable to function. It was a miracle she was even alive, because it felt like she wasn't breathing. Mizuki gave a small, sad smile as he opened up the blonde's hand, and put the box carefully onto her palm.

"Give me a reason." Miyu said.

"I just can't...please, don't ask." he said, turning away from her once again.

"Why is this? I don't understand. Please, I beg of you, tell me senpai." Miyu said, tears on the verge of spilling.

"And I beg of you, to not make me say it." he said softly.

"I don't understand! You said you like me." Miyu said as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I know." Mizuki replied.

"Then...why?" Miyu asked.

"Because..." Mizuki started.

"Because?" Miyu urged on.

"Because, I'm not the one you love." Mizuki finally said.

"W-what?" Miyu questioned, the tears falling down her face.

The boy did not respond. His back still facing the blonde, not daring to meet her gaze.

"But, I told you...that I love you, just now." Miyu said.

"No, you only said that you like me." Mizuki said.

"Does it really make a difference?" Miyu said getting a bit upset.

"Normally, no." Mizuki said.

"Normally?" Miyu parroted.

"Yes, normally. But...this isn't right." Mizuki said.

He finally turned around, to face the blonde, "Because there's someone else you love more."

Miyu's eyes flew open, her heart stopped.

"Normally, even if you just liked me, it would be okay. But it's not, because...you love someone else, more than me." Mizuki said, trying to hold back the escaping tears.

"How...can that be? I only like, no, only love you Mizuki." Miyu said, not caring about formality.

"I know you have someone else you love!" Mizuki shouted, unable to keep the tears from falling.

"NO! I only, only, love you." Miyu said sobbing.

"Don't do this to me Miyu. Please..." Mizuki said, closing his eyes shut.

"How can it be...that I love someone else..." Miyu whispered to herself, although not softly enough.

"You don't notice it yet...but you will. I'm sure of it. And when that time comes, I don't want to be holding you back." Mizuki said quietly.

"Are you...sure...of this?" Miyu sniffled out.

"Yeah. This is my decision, and I won't change it." Mizuki said.

"Then.....I'll be going." Miyu said softly.

The tears had stopped falling, as the blonde got up. Her heart felt like a lead weight inside her chest. She dragged her feet to the door, and opened it slowly. Her heart threatened to turn back, and to jump into his arms. But she knew better, and she left quietly without another sound.

She walked down the steps slowly, one step at a time. Not even caring how late she was. Time wasn't on her mind, nothing was. She was hollow, no emotions at all. There was a hole where her heart should've been. Her mind was clouded. Her vision, still blurry.

She arrived at the door to the classroom. She heaved a sigh and wiped the remaining tears. Opening the door, she caught the attention of the students. All heads turned towards her as she walked in, uncaring.

"Kouzuki, you're late." the teacher said.

Miyu ignored him, and walked to her desk. She passed by her friends, with worried expressions, they figured, "It didn't go so well".

Miyu grabbed her bag from her desk, and turned. She started walking out of the classroom, only stopping by the trashcan near the door. She paused for a minute, looked at the package in her hand, and without a second thought, threw it away and stepped out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, the entire class was watching, including the teacher. There were whispers all around the room, and worried glances from friends.

~~~o-o-o~~~

Miyu sighed once more as she exited the school building. She had never ditched school before, but the consequences weren't on her mind at the moment. She walked, without a destination. Letting her jelly legs and lead heart take her to the park. There were stands right outside the park, selling flowers and chocolates. Miyu walked right past them, and right past many loving couples. She walked to the swings, which, luckily, was the farthest back in the park. There, she could be alone. Or at least, mostly.

There were a few kids running around, but not much, considering it was school time. From her view, she could still see couples, who stopped in front of the park to see the stalls. She held her breath every time a couple came near. She envied them, those happy couples.

Time passed by much too slowly. Miyu stopped looking at the couples. Only looking down at her feet while she rocked back on forth on the swing. The tears were gone, dried up.

'Is it because I can't cry anymore? Or maybe...Mizuki-senpai was right...maybe I don't love him as much as I said I did.' Miyu thought to herself.

Her heart felt empty, like she was missing something. She stopped rocking, and laid her head on her knees, hugging them close to her heart. As if to create a barrier around it, or to prevent anything from escaping.

"I never thought you would be one to ditch school." the familiar voice said as it plopped down against the pole next to Miyu.

Miyu, recognizing the voice, only sniffed in response, acknowledging his presence.

"And on top of it, because of a guy." he said.

Miyu mumbled something that closely resembled, "Shut up Kanata."

"So, you're just going to throw away these chocolates?" Kanata questioned.

"......."

"What a waste. And after you said that you'd make the world's most amazing chocolate and make him fall in love with you." Kanata said.

Again, no response.

"Well, it'd be such a waste. So, I'll eat it then." Kanata said as he started unwrapping the heart shaped box.

At the sound of paper wrinkling, Miyu's head shot up and she dived for the box.

"Don't you dare eat this! It's for Mizuki-senpai and only him!" Miyu shouted as she held the box close to her chest.

"It's chocolate...only for him." Miyu sobbed.

Kanata sighed as he extended his arms, and pulled the crying blonde close to him.

Miyu's sobs were muffled, as she wet the brunet's shirt with her salty tears.

"You should put the box down, before you squish it. If it's that precious." Kanata said softly as he loosened his grip.

Miyu sniffed as she threw her arms around his neck, letting the box fall gently to the floor.

She hiccuped as she cried into the crook of his neck, his hands wrapped around her, slowly rubbing her back to soothe her.

After about an eon of time, Miyu finally started calming down. She stopped crying, her breaths became steady, though a sniffle or hiccup would escape once in a while. Miyu's head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. While Kanata's arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands running down her back.

"Want to talk now?" Kanata asked quietly.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'll be here to listen when you're ready." Kanata said.

Miyu nodded her head as she drew herself closer to the brunet.

It seemed like an hour of silence passed them before Miyu spoke, "Did you know...when I told him that I liked him...I was so nervous."

Miyu felt herself being pulled closer, as a response. She continued, "My heart was beating like crazy."

"It's hard to believe that wasn't too long ago, seeing as how slow my heart is beating right now." Miyu laughed.

Kanata said nothing, though he stopped rubbing her back. His thumbs still, unconsciously, brushed on her back.

"And it was beating even faster.......when he told me that he liked me back." Miyu said, in a half smile.

Kanata sat up straighter, his arms, thumbs included, stopped moving, though still holding the blonde close.

"He...likes you?" Kanata questioned.

"Yeah." Miyu replied softly.

"Then what are we here?!" Kanata said, as he pulled Miyu back to look at her.

"He said he wouldn't go out with me though." Miyu said looking at the brunet before hiding her face in the crook of his neck again.

"Why?" Kanata asked.

Miyu sighed and closed her eyes.

"Did he give you a reason?" Kanata questioned.

Miyu nodded, but said nothing.

"I don't understand him." Kanata said in an angry tone.

Miyu tightened her grip around his neck, "Don't."

"What?" Kanata asked.

"It's not his fault." Miyu said softly.

"How can it not be his fault? It's _entirely _his fault that you're crying." Kanata said.

"It's not like he wasn't hurt too. So don't." Miyu said.

"Fine. Only because of you though. Otherwise, I'd give that guy a piece of my mind." Kanata said, calming down.

"Thanks." Miyu said laughing slightly.

"You're smiling." Kanata said happily.

Although he could not see her face, he could feel her lips forming a smile against his shirt.

"...Because you're here with me." Miyu said.

Kanata was glad that Miyu's face was buried in his neck, or else she'd see that his face had turned completely crimson.

"So...did you get chocolate?" Miyu asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah." Kanata replied.

"Where is it?" Miyu asked peeking up at his face.

"I gave it away." Kanata said.

"What?" Miyu said as she pulled back slightly.

"I told you, I don't like sweets." Kanata said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Miyu said as she withdrew her arms, rummaging in her bag.

"Here." Miyu said presenting the wrapped box.

"I thought I just told you that I don't like sweets." Kanata said, taking the box anyways.

"Just open it and stop complaining." Miyu said.

Kanata started unwrapping the box carefully. Making sure to not tear the paper.

"I'm not getting any younger Kanata." Miyu said as she faked a yawn.

"Shut it Miyu." Kanata said as he peeled the rest of the paper off.

Kanata opened the box inside, revealing a small array of chocolates, obviously homemade by Miyu.

"Didn't I just say-" Kanata started.

"Just eat one Kanata." Miyu said glaring at the brunet.

"Fine. If I die, you're not allowed to attend my funeral." Kanata teased.

"Why you!" Miyu shouted as Kanata took a bite of one of the chocolates.

Immediately, his facial expression changed. His eyes were fixed on the remaining bite.

"How is it?" Miyu asked, a bit nervous.

"It's...really good." Kanata said as he popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"I'm so glad." Miyu said as she fell back onto Kanata, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you really make this?" Kanata asked taking another chocolate, while his other arm reflexively wrapped around her waist.

"Of course." Miyu smiled.

"I'm surprised." Kanata said as he ate the chocolate.

"Don't be mean Saionji." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"I just followed the recipe book, with a few changes that is." Miyu said.

"Hm?" Kanata questioned.

"I changed it from milk chocolate to dark, and changed the filling from raspberry to..." Miyu said.

"Pumpkin?" Kanata finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Miyu smiled back.

"It is good. Honestly. The dark chocolate flavor balances well with the pumpkin. It's not too sweet." Kanata said.

"Er...sure?" Miyu said.

"Want one?" Kanata asked putting the chocolate next to her mouth.

"No thanks. I've had my fill." Miyu said.

Kanata raised his eyebrow as he ate the chocolate in hand.

"Well somebody had to eat the bad looking ones." Miyu said.

"I see." Kanata smirked.

"Shut up Kanata." Miyu said.

"I didn't even say anything yet." Kanata said.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" Miyu accused as she turned around to face the brunet.

"Maybe." Kanata said looking away.

"I'll let you go today." Miyu laughed as she put her head back onto his shoulder.

He leaned his head on hers, like it belonged there, a perfect fit. His arm wrapped around her small waist.

"Are you cold?" Kanata asked, noticing the sky darkening.

Miyu shook her head, "I'm fine."

Miyu sighed as she closed her eyes shut.

"Sleeping?" Kanata asked as he closed the box of chocolates and placed them inside his bookbag.

"I feel exhausted, but I just can't seem to fall asleep." Miyu said, her eyes still closed.

"Don't sleep on me." Kanata said, with a smile.

"I couldn't even if I tried." Miyu said.

"Well, don't try." Kanata replied.

"And why's that?" Miyu asked softly.

"Because if you fell asleep, I'd have to wait until you wake up." Kanata said.

"And?" Miyu questioned.

"And, I'd get numb from sitting like this for too long." Kanata said.

"What a terrible reason." Miyu laughed.

"Maybe to you." Kanata said.

Miyu let out another small laugh, and then the rest of the world was silent. The sky was darkening quickly, the temperature dropping as the wind breezed through the park. Still, Kanata sat there with Miyu on his shoulder, despite the chill he was getting.

"We should go soon," Miyu said taking her head off his shoulder "It's getting dark."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Kanata said letting out a small laugh.

"Whatever." Miyu said playfully sticking her tongue.

Kanata stood up and stretched out his legs.

"See I told you they would be numb."

"Whatever Kanata. Help me up." Miyu said extending her hand.

"How lazy." Kanata said as he put his hand in hers.

"How ungentlemanly." Miyu replied.

"Hey, I'm helping you up aren't I." Kanata said as he lifted the blonde up.

"Well, I had to tell you to." Miyu smiled as she stretched herself. yawning.

"Uh huh." Kanata said as he got down on bended knees.

"W-what?" Miyu asked, suprised.

"I'll carry you. You're tired right?" Kanata said.

Miyu smiled and accepted his offer. She stepped closer to him, draping her arm around his shoulders as he lifted her up.

"What're you doing this for?" Miyu asked as Kanata began walking.

"Because you said I couldn't be a gentleman, so I'm proving it to you." Kanata said.

Miyu laughed her glorious laugh as she rested her head on his back.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Miyu asked.

"Whatever is in the fridge." Kanata replied.

"Sounds good." Miyu laughed.

"It will be since I'm cooking it." Kanata smirked.

"How arrogant." Miyu replied.

"No, because I am actually good at it." Kanata said.

"You always have an answer don't you." Miyu laughed.

"Of course, I know everything." Kanata said.

"Sure you do." Miyu said as she pulled herself closer.

'Maybe......just maybe, Mizuki-senpai was right.' Miyu thought.

The rest of the trip home was spent in silence. Miyu was resting on Kanata's back, breathing softly. Kanata smiled, lost in his own thoughts.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Hurry up Kanata!" Miyu shouted, half way out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush today? Geez, we're not even late." Kanata said as he appeared with one shoe on.

"I _told _you last night. I have something important to do. So hurry your butt up or I'll leave you behind." Miyu said.

"I get it, I get it. Sheesh." Kanata said as he pulled on his other shoe.

"Ready? Let's go." Miyu said pulling on the boy before he could even shut the door.

"It's so hard to believe that you were just crying yesterday." Kanata said.

"So what." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

Kanata smiled, despite himself. He was glad to see Miyu was happy again. He looked down and noticed their hands were still intertwined.

"Hey, are you going to let go?" Kanata asked, a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Hm?" Miyu questioned.

"T-t...the...and...h-....never mind." Kanata mumbled as Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"O...kay?" Miyu said as they continued walking.

The two finally arrived at school, early for once.

"Ah! I'll be back." Miyu said as she rushed forward.

"What?" Kanata questioned as he speed walked in the blonde's direction.

"Mizuki-senpai!" Miyu called.

At this, Kanata slowed down as Mizuki turned around.

"Miyu?" Mizuki questioned as he stopped waiting for the blonde to catch up.

Miyu was out of breath by the time she approached the boy.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine." Miyu said as her breathing evened.

"I needed to give you this." Miyu said reaching in her bag.

"...Miyu, I-" Mizuki said.

"No, Mizuki-senpai, it's not what you think." Miyu smiled.

"I want you to take these chocolates, because I made them _for you_ and, no one else. That's why you have to take it, no matter what." Miyu said.

"A-" Mizuki said wrapping his fingers around the box.

"I'm sure. Because, I understand now. I honestly understand." Miyu said, still smiling.

"Not as lovers. But as friends. Because, now I understand." Miyu continued.

"Okay." Mizuki nodded.

And then a small one, but he smiled.

Miyu bowed her head slightly as she started to leave. But quickly turned back around.

"Actually, there's something else I need to say." Miyu said.

"What is it?" Mizuki asked.

"I think...honestly, I believe that...I wouldn't have regret anything." Miyu said.

Mizuki stood there for a moment, looking stunned. Then, slowly, the smile appeared, "Well, then I guess it would've been my mistake."

"I'm sure...that next Valentine's Day will be different though." Mizuki said, fully smiling now.

"Definitely," Miyu smiled back, "I'll see you later, Mizuki-senpai."

"Yeah." Mizuki smiled at the retreating figure.

_Definitely..._

**-The End-**


End file.
